Love Strikes In All The Wrong Places
by Raeburns3
Summary: Bella is a low paid, underdressed waitress, who meets the one and only - kinda drunk - Jacob. Is Jake just the average, horny male Bella's used to seeing? Duh. But is he really all that average? If so, why does Bella feel like she's falling in love?
1. Bella

What am I doing here?

Oh right. Its called work.

My job…wasn't the _best_ I could ever have, and certainly _not_ what I wanted to do for the rest of my life. Waitressing.

Ugh.

But I had just bought a new apartment close to my dad - Charlie - seeing as he got lonely a lot of the time nowadays, and I needed something to help me pay off the mortgage.

Even if it was this job.

Maybe it would have been different in a _different_ restaurant, but wherever I looked, they didn't seen to have any free vacancies and seeing as I was only _good_ at waitressing…

I was stuck at a loud, noisy, cheap bar on the outskirts of Forks. Known for the drinks, cheap food and the scanty underdressed waitresses.

That is where I, Bella Swan, come into the picture - clad in black hooker heels, small denim shorts and a black bootube. _Apparently_ the dress code.

Thank _God _my father doesn't know about this. As far as he's concerned, I'm supposed to be working at the Ritz, not Mike's bar.

I parked my truck in the employees vacant car park and slid out into the cold awaiting air, hugging my jacket closer around me - almost naked - body, in my poor attempt to keep my body heat _in_ as I made my way to the only door on this godforsaken building.

"Swan! Girl, where have you been?" My closest friend in this dump, Angela, waved at me from across the bar, almost screaming over the loud music.

"Hey. Just touching up my make-up." I lied as I walked around to give her a brief hug, before slipping off my jacket and hanging it on my peg.

The whole time I was aware of a pair of eyes glued onto me. Nothing out of the ordinary, seeing as that was one of the main reasons why guys came to this bar in the first place, but when I turned curiously around, just to have a look and see if whoever was staring was worth my while.

I found out that he was anything _but_ ordinary.

Tanned. Muscular. _Hot_.

I felt something stirring within me. Something I hadn't felt since the day my douche bag of a boyfriend dumped me. That shit head.

"Hey honey. You mind getting me a drink?" Mr Sex on legs asked me, quirking one of his black brows as his husky voice raised goosebumps on my exposed skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm a waitress not a bartender."

"That's okay," he flashed me a dazzling smile, "I wont tell anyone if you don't." He murmured, pushing his empty glass towards me. Angela conveniently slipped out back, giving me full access to the bar. I rolled my eyes but took his glass anyway.

"What are you drinking?" He smirked - as serious fricking hot smirk - glad that things were going his way.

"Jameson's." I nodded and went to fix his drink, fully aware that his deep black eyes were scanning the contours of my body.

"Here," I nudged the glass towards him. Which he gladly took in one hand, whilst the other quickly shot out and grabbed my own hand.

"What time do you get off work?" He whispered in my ear, his warm breath sent shivers down my spine.

"For me to know. And for you to…_not_ find out." I slipped out of his warm touch, cast him one glance - whether flirtatious or not, I wasn't quite sure - before getting back to work, and trying very had to ignore him.

Like I said. _Very hard_.

Whenever I was out, serving people, his eyes always followed me. He _often_ called me over, which I will admit, I occasionally obliged to.

I discovered his name was Jacob - or Jake - which is officially my favourite name now. As he unveiled my own. He flirted shamelessly with me. He was either eye fucking me or trying to grab my ass in his large warm hands, something I managed to swiftly dodge each time.

It was one in the morning and things were starting to die down a bit. Apart from Jacob.

He stopped drinking. But I could tell he was still slightly drunk. He rested his head on his hands on the bar surface, his eyes still followed me wherever I went.

Another half hour and the last customers left as did the rest of the staff - apart from Jake and I, seeing as I had the grand job of closing up tonight. And _obviously_ getting him _off_ my case.

"Okay, you need to go home now. I'm closing up." I tapped him on his hard shoulder, as I leant against the countertop. He lifted his head to my level.

"Your off?" I sighed.

"Yeah" He grinned goofily at me. His expression made me laugh.

"You wanna go on a date?"

"Jake, it's quarter to two in the morning. Besides your in no fit state to go out anywhere." Never _once_ did I say that I didn't want to.

"Your right," He sighed and his bottom lip trembled - God, I didn't know he would take it so badly, "I _am_ too drunk." I patted his arm.

"Just a little." I agreed.

"In _fact_," he continued, "I'm _so_ drunk, I cant remember where I live." Well, I wasn't expecting _that_.

"Oh, well do you have a car?"

"No. I got the bus in." I pursed my lips.

"I don't mind giving you a lift to the motel down the road…?" I offered, trailing off at the end when he pulled a face.

"I'm allergic to motels…"

"_Allergic_?" I laughed.

"I _mean_ phobic. I have a phobia of motels." He corrected slowly. I raised one eyebrow incredulously.

"Uh-huh. Surreee."

"I'm being serious. I had a _really_ bad experience when I was a kid. Scouts honour." He raised his hand slowly and hiccupped.

"Well is there anywhere I can take you that your _not_ allergic to?" He shrugged.

"Helpful." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "I _guess_…you can come back to my place. I don't mind letting you sleep on the couch." I finally said reluctantly. His eyes brightened instantly.

"But you better not puke on anything, do you hear?" I warned.

"God, I'm not _that_ drunk." He scoffed.

"But your drunk enough that you cant remember where you live?"

"Yup." He grinned and slid off of the stool. He was much taller than I thought, and _very_ muscular.

_Damnit Bella, you really know how to pick them_…

"Are you okay with walking?" I asked hesitantly.

"Maybe you should hold my hand," he held out his large tanned hand towards me with a sexy grin - that no doubted had women throwing themselves at him - and winked.

I sighed but let him take my hand. It was nice and _very_ warm.

"Aren't you cold?" Jacob murmured once I had hopped into my truck and started the engine.

"Well _yeah_."

"Why do you wear that?" He tapped my shorts, his finger lingered there for a moment.

"Because I have to. It's dress code."

"I think you look sexy." I blushed out of old habit.

"That's kinda the point."

"Oh," he was quiet for a moment, "Are you still cold?" I nodded and tried not to let my teeth start chattering.

Obviously if I had a different car, then I might be able to turn up the heating. But I _didn't_ have a different car.

I was stuck with this worthless piece of shi-

One minute Jake was leaning against the door, watching me drive and the next, he was sitting right beside me, his left side pressed against my right and his heavy arm around my shoulders. His warmth was like air to me. And without realising it, I melted deeper into his side.

"Thanks, your _really_ warm." He laughed once and ever so slowly, as if not to scare me, rested his cheek against the top of my head.

I knew I was letting him get away with _a lot_ of things I would usually let a guy do to me. But somehow, Jake felt _different_. Like I had known him my whole life.

And apparently he felt the _same_ way.

"Your hair smells nice," He murmured from the top of my head. I giggled. Yes _giggled_.

"Thank you." I pulled up into my usual spot and killed the engine, gently pulling out from Jacob's warmth.

"Come on. Not far left to go," I hopped out of the car and went to his side, helping him onto his big feet, like the mouse helped the lion. He automatically took my hand, and I didn't object.

"Nice place," He said once I had turned on the lights and closed the door behind him.

"It's not much. But it's okay. If it were a little bigger I would let you sleep in my spare room. But I'm afraid it's the couch for you. I _think_ it'll be big enough." I eyed my black leather sofa and then Jacob. He snorted in amusement.

"It's great," He kicked off his shoes and flopped down onto the cushions, putting his hands behind his head and getting comfy.

"Do you want a blanket?"

"Nope."

"Anything?" He cracked open one eye and looked at me appraisingly.

"You to come and lie next to me." I rolled my eyes but smile nonetheless.

"But that would be pushing your luck."

"Please?"

"No." I laughed at his puppy dog expression. He looked like a little kid.

"Cant say I didn't try," He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again.

"Night Jacob." I patted his spiky hair as I passed him on the way to my room.

"I'll call you if I need anything!" He called before I shut the door.

"You do that." After getting ready for bed in my blue camisole and shorts, I decided _against_ shutting my door, and kept it open marginally, encase he really _did_ need me.

What? It's not like I _enjoy_ his company. Or the way he stares at me so intensely I want to jump him right then and there.

Oh dear.

"Bella," Someone nudged me.

"Bella!" They whispered loudly. I groaned - not even close to waking up yet - and opened my eyes slightly.

A tall dark figure loomed over me.

"GAH!"

"Shh! It's me! It's Jake!" I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the darkness of my bedroom. My digital clock read three in the morning. Three? I had only been asleep half a fricking hour. I gazed disorientated up at Jacob, who I had just realised was _not_ wearing a shirt.

_Hellooo_ muscles.

"What is it?" I whispered, rubbing my face in my hands, "I thought I said call me if you need anything," _For all he knows, I could have been lying here naked_…

"Well I _did_," he chuckled lightly, "But there was no answer."

"Maybe because I was asleep?"

"I called pretty loudly…"

"Okay. I'm a deep sleeper. _I get it_. Now why were you actually calling me?" He hesitated for a moment before sighing.

"I had a nightmare." He muttered ashamedly.

"Everyone has nightmares Jake," I assured him, placing my hand over the same one that was fiddling with the edge of my duvet.

"I know. But this one was _really_ bad,"

"What do you want me to do?" He hesitated another long moment. It was too dark to read his expression, but something told me he was nervous.

"Can I stay in here?" Now it was my turn to hesitate.

"Oh…um, you see, I don't know J-"

"Please? It'll make me feel a lot better." I deliberated for a long moment, weighing out all the pros and cons before finally accepting. The pros won FYI.

"Okay," I slid over to the other side of my double bed as he pulled back the duvet and slipped in beside me. I could feel his warmth already.

I felt the bed move slightly as he did. A little closer to me I think.

"Try not to think about it," I murmured, snuggling a bit deeper into my pillow. The moon had moved slightly, and now shone through the cracks in my blinds, allowing me to see Jake was on his side facing me.

And _very_ close.

"Thank you," He whispered. Something warm brushed my hand and then twined itself through my fingers on top of the duvet. I swallowed quietly.

_Letting a stranger stay in your house is one thing, but letting them stay in your bed _with you_ and hold your hand, is something _much_ bigger. And not entirely right…_

_Fuck off_. I silenced my conscience.

It took me a long time to fall asleep after that.

When I did, I dreamt I was walking along La Push beach - one of my favourite places over here - letting the tide crash around my feet as I watched the sun.

The sun was hot.

_Too hot_.

I was in Washington for Christ sake, I shouldn't be _sweating_.

But I am.

I glanced nervously up the length of the desolate beach before yanking off my sticky t-shirt, chucking it to the sand. Perspiration made my ivory skin shine.

With my panties the only thing covering my body now, I made my way to the edge of the glistening ocean and swished the tips of my toes in.

Hot.

I jerked my scalded foot out of the tepid water the same time I woke up to the wrath of Jacob's hungry stare.

It was still dark in my humid room - apparently it cant take the heat of two bodies, no wonder I was dreaming about burning - but it was a full moon, so there was a steady glow peeping in, allowing me enough vision to meet Jake's…_restrained_ stare with my own confused one.

Before I could ask anything, I noticed that when Jacob's intent gaze wasn't focused on my sweaty face, it was on my chest.

I looked down.

Oh. My. FuckingGod.

Who would have thought that I would have actually stripped down to my panties, like I did in my dream. But unlike my dream, I wasn't wearing a bra. Meaning that I was now lying on _top_ of the perspiration, damp duvet with just my thong on.

That was _it_.

"AH!" I screamed, clutching for anything to pull over my exposed body. My mind was ranting at me: _Jake just saw your boobs, Jake just saw your boobs, Jake just-_

My frantic internal scream was cut off when two large hands pinned my flailing arms to my sides.

"_Bella._"


	2. I Hope You Know That

Jacob was leaning half over my disorientated, panting - still half naked body - holding me down, so that I couldn't cover myself up.

What the-

I couldn't believe this. I was exposing myself to a man I hardly knew, and now he was pinning me down to the bed - which I _wasn't_ fighting - eyes transfixed upon mine with a look that made me melt deeper into the bed, his face inclining closer to mine.

And I let him.

The was a prominent growl rumbling in the back of his throat as his lips seized my own in all their fiery passion and lust.

They moved against mine hard and rough at first, almost bruising me, but then things started to change as I started to react to his kiss.

My hands ran up his hard arms and stiff shoulders, up his neck and into his short hair, combing and twisting my fingers through the silkiness, letting Jacob know, that for some reason which I cannot fathom, I was accepting him. 

Yeah, you heard me.

He seemed to catch on, and his lustful kiss softened into something so unbearably sweet - it didn't seem like it could come from this _same_ guy. I mean, one minute he's bruising me - _hurting_ me and the next, he's gently playing with the tip of my tongue in his hot mouth, as his large hands release my wrists in their chokehold and caress my face and hair, torso and breasts.

What am I doing?

Oh, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing alright. Everything I _shouldn't_ be doing.

Yet I cant bring myself to stop.

What am I talking about? I don't even want to _think_ about stopping. The way Jake is making me feel is…it's new. I'm no virgin. But I feel like one.

No words were passed between us as Jacob slid my skimpy panties down my legs with one hand, throwing them on the floor before shredding his off.

_Huh, I never noticed he was sleeping beside me in just his boxers_…

Yeah, yeah. I know what you might be thinking. _Ooh your such a whore Bella Swan! Letting a man rub himself against you in that manner! NAKED! You should know better! He's going to fuck you, cant you see - you silly girl! And your just letting him touch you like that without a second thought? What a disgusting story._

_Yeah well here's something back for you to think about, asshole. You like tanned, muscular, native American dudes? Yeah? Shut the fuck up._

But seriously though. You read those stories where the guys all sweet and gentle, _asking_ if it's okay if he sticks his cock in your pussy. Or when you go out with someone for a year before letting the poor dude with blue balls into your pants.

Life isn't like that. I'm sorry to break it to you.

Well…maybe that's just my life that's fucked up.

"Your so…soft," He moaned against my mouth, swirling his thumb over my clitoris in a manned that had me shivering in delight.

Someone's getting laid tonight.

"Oh Jacob…" I sighed as he nibbled along my collar bone and down to my breast, taking my swollen nipple into his hot mouth, sucking it whilst pumping his large fingers in and out of my dripping sex.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you wont be able to walk tomorrow," he whispered seductively in my ear, as I stroked his - what felt like - hefty, thick, very _large_ cock in my hands. I could hardly fit them around it. I didn't know how the hell I could get it inside me.

"You better not be lying." I murmured around his lips, curving the upper one with my tongue.

He moaned.

"No fucking way," he groaned, spreading my legs further around him as he got into a more comfortable position, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." It was immediate answer. I didn't even have to think about it. I felt like I had know Jacob my whole life - maybe I had - and I was going with my heart on this one.

Not my gut.

"Then let me have my way with you." He kissed me tenderly - like a first kiss.

"Have your way, Jacob." He was getting ready to hit home now, by the way he was positioning his hands beside my head.

"Say my name again." He moaned.

"Ja-" I started, but was cut off by the hot, stretching, pleasurable, yet _painful_ sensation on Jake's hard dick completely sheathed inside my tightness, "-cob." I finished, something between a sigh and a moan.

"Ready for the ride of your life, beautiful?" He growled about me, but not a scary growl. More of a _Jeeze-I'm-so-fucking-horny_ growl.

I made a noise of approval in the back of my throat as my stomach filled my butterflies - yes, butterflies - at the sound of Jake giving me pet names.

"So am I."

He pulled out slowly - maybe teasingly - but slammed back with the perfect amount of pressure to hit my g-spot.

No one had _ever_ hit my g-spot before. Ever.

He kept up that rhythm - the _out slow, in hard_ - at a fast pace, which I liked. With each painfully erotic thrust, I rode further and further up the bed until my head with touching the cushioned headboard. The bed creaked, as Jake glided in and out of my aching pussy with expertise, banging the headboard against the wall it was pressed against.

I was pretty sure any normal person would hear that, wake them up even - so it's a good job I have a deaf old woman as my neighbour.

"Bell-a," he moaned brokenly, "Fucking Jesus. You feel so good on my cock…" His erotic words didn't falter him ramming into me.

"You feel…so good inside me!" I squeaked the last part, as I felt that familiar tension in the pit of my stomach.

"Do I?" he panted, continuing to grind in rhythm, "I bet no one's fucked you…like I have."

"No…"

"Best ever?"

"Best…fucking ever." He grunted in approval and spread my legs a bit wider open so that he could drive deeper into me.

"And me?"

"You what, sexy?"

"Best ever?" I repeated, breathlessly as perspiration trickled down my temples.

"Fuck," in, "Yes," out, "baby." In, out.

I moaned as I felt myself trembling over. The pleasure spreading throughout my body, making my toes curl, which were resting on Jake's back.

"Your coming…aren't you?" He snarled in my ear.

"Yeah…" I panted, "I don't want to though."

"Why?" He grunted, as he also trembled over me - letting me know that he was going through the same as me right now.

"I don't want this to end…"

"Things can always be…repeated," he whispered, "Now come for me, beautiful. I want to feel your pussy tighten around my cock."

God, he didn't have to say much, did he?

"_Jacob!_" I screamed, as my inner walls pulsed around his throbbing dick, my thick, heaving juices flowed relentlessly around his member, lubricating it more.

"FUCK YES!" He yelled, a millisecond later, shooting his hot load inside on my throbbing body.

We both moaned and panted as he milked what was left of our orgasms. His body trembled so violently above me that his arms buckled and his hot, naked body collapsed on top of mine.

He was still shivering once our laboured breathing had calmed down.

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, honey?" My heart fluttered against my chest which was pressed against his.

Well at least that hadn't changed.

"Do you do this with every girl you meet in a bar?" He stiffened on top of my body. This was either a very good thing…

Or very bad. Like being caught red handed.

He turned slowly, resting his chin on my chest and examining my face.

"No," he murmured, "I _definitely_ do not do this with every girl I meet in a bar. You just…" He stammered something.

"I what?" I touched the side of his face.

"You just make me feel different," he sighed and kissed my left breast tenderly, "I've never felt this way before…"

"Your not just saying that…?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." I answered immediately again.

"Then trust me when I say, Bella honey, that I have never felt this way before."

"Okay." I nodded.

I trusted him.

I could see his radiant smile through the darkness.

"Good, good." He kissed my left breast again and rested his cheek upon it before winding his strong arms around my torso, but not moving his position.

I smiled and ran my hands through his hair.

"You know Bella," he murmured suddenly when I though he was asleep, "I really l-" He cut of suddenly and my mind was immediately alert.

"You really what?" I breathed as my heart smashed against my ribs. 

_Say it_.

"I really _like_ you. I hope you know that." He uttered finally as I resisted the urge to cry.

I swallowed instead.

"I _really_ like you too Jake," I whispered back into the darkness. I felt him smile against my chest.

_God_, I hope you know that.

Know that it isn't the full truth.


	3. Just like everyone else

**V. short chapter. I know. I apologize. But when you read it, you will understand *fingers crossed* why I couldnt add anything else on after. But that my lovelies, is going in the NEXT chappy :)**

**XOXO.**

Something touched my forehead.

I shivered and the bed below me moved .

I cracked open one eye to see that I wasn't…on a bed.

Instead, I lay on some big, bulging muscles on the most beautiful torso I had ever seen.

I squeaked a breathless scream and scrambled backwards off of the naked - startled - body I was lying on top of, clutching the dishevelled sheets around me to my body.

"Jacob."

"Bella? What are you doing?"

_What was I doing_?

"Um…I, er…" I didn't really know, so I couldn't really answer.

I tried for a different approach.

"How long," swallow lump in my throat, "have you been awake?"

"An hour," He shrugged, sitting up a bit further and revealing more of his masculine anatomy to me, "I was watching you sleep."

Oh.

"Right." Because that was completely normal for a one night stand.

He watched me curiously for a moment - amused maybe. I didn't really know, seeing as I didn't want to look at him as I knew that I would definitely loose all train of thought.

"Bella,"

"Mm?"

"Look at me." I looked at him.

_See! I told you he was- Oh, wow, his bed hair looks amazing I just wanna-_

"Come over here." He patted the empty spot beside him, which after I moment, I willingly dragged my aching body over to - except, instead of settling down there. He draped me back over his chest like I was some weightless rag doll.

Nice comparison, I _know_.

I was momentarily distracted from _everything_ by the comforting feeling of Jacob stroking my bare spine with his fingertips.

"Did we, um…."

"What?"

"_You know_…we did…have…didn't we?" His chest vibrated and when I looked up, I could see he was laughing.

"What?" His laughing slowed and in the quickest movement ever, he rolled me over onto my back and let his mammoth frame hover over mine.

_Too many memories_…

He ducked his head and brushed his lips across the length of my neck - slow and teasing.

"Yes. Yes, we did have sex. Yes we both enjoyed it. And _yes_ you will find it difficult to walk today. I stay true to my promises."

I shivered in delight.

"But…" he sighed and my heart lurched at his tone, "I have to go."

"Please don't." I whispered, holding him closer to me. To the erratic beating behind my ribs.

His eyes darted up to mine for a moment and softened - but they still retained their detachment.

_Don't go_.

"I'm sorry. I have to." I shook my head before he even had time to finish.

"Why?" He suddenly sat up - and seeing as I was holding onto him, I came with him. We now sat in the middle of my bed, bare, chest to chest.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" He asked me instead - his voice harder than I had ever heard.

I didn't like it.

This wasn't the Jacob I knew.

"Because I do." I said quietly.

"Right," he muttered sarcastically, "_Great_ reason."

"What is with you?"

"I don't know. _What is with me_?" I let go of him, but our chests were still touching.

"I-Why are you being all _assy_ all of a sudden. You weren't like this last night. You were kind, gentle-"

"Yeah. Well I was drunk."

"Aren't people meant to get more irritable when they are drunk instead of when they are not?"

"If you haven't noticed. I'm not exactly normal."

And I couldn't argue. Because he wasn't.

He sighed, "What did you think was going to come out of this? Marriage and kids?"

"No…I just…" His eyes snapped open and they were blazing with a fire I had only seen once. During our passionate scene last night.

"You just what?"

"I just thought you were _different_! You held me last night and said you liked me." He clenched his jaw and turned his face away - like he was holding back something.

"Yeah. Well I say that to a lot of people."

My heart shattered.

"But…you said I wasn't like other people."

"Your not,"

"I don't understand!" I wasn't upset. I was furious. "Not fifteen minutes ago, you were holding me. And now you-" I took a deep breath and finished in a expressionless tone, "You said that you didn't mess around with girls. But you do. You said you liked me. But you don't-" he tried to object then but I cut him off, "You said you were different. But your _not_. Your just like every other guy I like. You don't care…No. Of course not. This is all my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"I let you come here. I let you take advantage of me. I let myself lo-_like_ you. This is my fault and _these_ are the consequences. You can go now Jacob."

He had the nerve to hesitate.

"What?" I snapped, "You've had your fun. Why are you still here?"

I could feel his eyes burning a hole into my face - but I daren't not look at him.

He eventually slid off the bed and pulled on his clothes.

"I am…sorry, you know."

"Don't be. Just shut the door on your way out." I heard his faint 'okay' and then his presence left my room and the front door shut.

And then, for the first time in my history of one night stands and relationships.

I cried.


	4. It's not over

**SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRYYY! - Just wanted to squeeze that one in quick. Guilty conscience.**

**Shitty little filler chapter. I'm sorry that I havent updated in AGES, but I have been working on that TAYLOR LAUTNER story and reading other FanFics and that takes up a looooonnng time. I promise, I'll get them out quicker :)**

**Thank you, you beautiful reviewers for sticking beside me. I love you dearly.**

* * *

"Hey, Bella honey?" My boyfriend of one month called from the bathroom.

"Yeah Paul?"

"Your coming tonight, aren't you?"

"So I've heard…" _Ugh. I didn't want to go out tonight, _I thought, as I pulled on a high waist skirt.

"It's just a small meal, with my close friend. I told him all about you. He's said he's looking forward to meeting you."

"Okay, cool. Yeah. I'm coming."

Two wet, tanned arms circled around my waist.

"Good." He whispered in my ear, making me jump.

"Your all wet!" I tried to break his hold, but he was too strong.

_His perspiration, trickled down his russet, bulging biceps as he thrust into me repeatedly…_

"And now you are too." He turned me around in his arms, so that he could look me in the eye.

_Warm chocolate whirlpools melted me on the spot._

_Ebony hair I could resist to feel under my fingers._

_Crooked smile revealing those pearly whites that gave me the urge to blink_.

I swallowed hard and stepped out of Paul's embrace, not looking him in the eye.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

_He_ called me 'baby'.

_Well. Used to._

"Nothing," I smiled half-heartedly.

"Sure?"

"Sure." He smiled and I swallowed again, before taking my chin between his fingers, tilting my face towards his so he could kiss me tenderly on my parted lips.

"Sorry. You might wanna change your skirt. I got it a bit wet," he grinned sheepishly at me, "Change into that black one."

"But I'll look like a hoe."

"You wore that skirt when we met." I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes_, because that is one of the skirts I wear to work. Is it not?" He nodded and grinned.

"And we met at work."

"Well, you met me at work." He shrugged.

"Same thing."

"Okay. I'll wear the skirt! Now go change and make yourself a bit more decent!" I motioned towards his nakedness.

"Admit it. You love staring at my nakedness."

_His arms buckled and his hot naked body collapsed on top of mine._

I didn't answer, but said something else to cover myself up.

"Not when your nakedness dampens my clothing." I was relieved to see him laugh and start rummaging through the drawers for something to wear.

On the way to the fancy restaurant, I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to _him_.

It was odd that I had found someone who looked nearly exactly like him - of course, not _nearly_ as good looking. But with a few of the same features, being, the glowing bronze skin, straight defined nose, dark eyes and crow black hair - all inherited from the Native Americans.

_Well, _you_ didn't really find Paul. He found _you.

Sigh. Of course he found me. The same place that _he_ found me. The _only_ place people seem to find me. The fucking job I still hadn't managed to drop.

It was kinda the same way too.

He insisted that I served him, giving me all these hints that I couldn't even pick up on - mind you, my mind was still set on _him_ then. It had only been a few weeks since that fateful morning - he didn't come back to my house though, like _he_ did. Instead he came to the bar every night, until I finally picked up on his suggestive hints.

Maybe God was trying to tell me something.

When I think about it, what are the odds of meeting someone who looks like someone who broke your heart, meet them the same way as the person who broke your heart…

_And_, as I found out when I entered the upmarket restaurant, is _best friends_ with the person who broke your heart?

"_Jacob_." I choked out.

I could only see his back, since he was facing the bar. But I knew that _back_ more than anyone. Just the way his cropped ebony hair stuck up in little tufts from where he had been running his fingers though it, the russet skin peeking out from above the collar of his dress shirt, his broad shoulders sloping down to his small waist - stiffening when I gasped his name.

His head snapped up first and then he turned his head, and when his eyes locked with mine that familiar warmth eased through my body that I thought I would never feel ever since that _night_. It came back as easy as anything - and for the first time in a while, I felt _whole_.

But despite being 'whole', that didn't stop the rush of anger that flooded through my body when he had the nerve to _smile_ at me - his breathtaking smile - as if nothing had ever happened.

"Bella." He nodded at me with an amused smile that made me want to shriek in annoyance and _hurt_.

That bastard.

"Jake man, you know _my_ Bells?" Paul's voice suddenly broke through the tense connection _he_ and I were sharing, and as I was watching Jacob intently - refreshing my memory of the smooth planes of his face and what they felt like to touch - I didn't miss the flash on unmistakable pain in his eyes when Paul mention _'my Bells'_.

Good. That fucker.

"We…are acquainted." Paul turned to me with an amused, yes _confused_ look on his face, waiting for an better explanation.

_Oh, sure! Come to me! What? Do you think I'm seriously going to tell you that I slept with your best friend?_ My mind ranted at the clueless Paul, _That I had the _best_ sex with him in my whole life and that we had the strongest connection I had ever felt with anyone despite the fact that he dumped me the next day?_

Dream on.

"He used to be a regular at Mike's a _long_ time ago. We were friends." I think I emphasized the _were_ part a little too much.

Paul didn't seem fazed by it at all. The little downside with him, being he was a little slow.

"Cool! Now I don't have to worry about you guys not getting along," _Ch-yeah. Like I would ever get along with that cock, _"Hey Jake? Are we waiting for anyone else, or should we go sit down…? I think our tables ready…"

Jacob's eyes flashed and a wicked grin - never before seen - spread across his emotionless face.

"Actually my _date_ is in the bathroom. Mind if we just wait for a moment?" I stared down at my feet - trying to keep my emotions in check when he mentioned the word 'date'.

He was doing this to me on purpose. By the way I could feel his eyes on me, I knew he was getting some sick satisfaction.

"No problem man. Hey, you never told me you had a new girl…"

One he probably had for more than a day no doubt.

"Only met her this morning. She's a bit _low_, " he stage whispered, "But she's got kick ass legs. Oh well. Anything to get some," I closed my eyes and swallowed back the rising bile.

Paul laughed, oblivious to the fact Prick No. 1 was bad mouthing a girl (who, ashamed as I am, I couldn't help but hate knowing what state she would probably be in tonight) "Of course Jake. Only _you_. Only you."

I closed my eyes and took in a long deep breath through my nose.

"Hey, baby? You okay?" Paul titled my face away from the floor and towards his face.

Thank God I wasn't crying.

"Yeah," I fake smiled, "Fine. Perfect. Never better."

"You sure? You looked a little…sick?"

"I'm fine Paul. Just hungry I guess."

"Good job we're here then, eh?" I smiled and nodded.

He ducked his head, to give me a sweet peck on the lips and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob's form turn sharply away - suddenly very interested in his drink until Paul had released me.

Yeah. I hope that hurt.

"Ah," Jacob's voice was rougher than before, "Here she is." Paul and I both turned then to follow _his_ gaze across the bustling room, where a beautiful woman was swaggering over.

Damn, you'd think she was in a night club the way she had dressed - or maybe in my work clothes, for what she had on was definitely meant to get men's heads turning.

Fuck that, I could nearly see her privates from here.

She sauntered over to Jake - I mean, Jacob's side, brushing an perfectly manicured hand against his covered arm, flicking her sleek black hair over her shoulder, revealing more of her breast as she gazed at Paul - who was without a doubt, drooling - and I.

"_Paul_, this is Leah. And Leah, this is Paul…and _Bells_."

Bells…

"Nice to meet you Paul," she pulled him into a more than touchy feely embrace that I didn't even care to look at, before turning to me.

"And you Bella." She kissed me kindly on the cheek as I returned it.

"Well," Jake clapped his hands together light heartedly, "Let's go sit down. I'm _starving_."

As he uttered that last word, his eyes flickered to mine.

And I knew that it wasn't over.

**Shit? I know. Can you please review anyway, it keeps my hopes up :)**

**Hugss ox**


	5. Rules out everything

**Hope you enjoy - AND REVIEW! PLEASE read the bit at the end too! :)**

**XOXO**

The waiter - who was appraising Leah's _very_ short dress with a little too much enthusiasm - lead us to a rectangle table, two chairs each side.

Needless to say, I clung to Paul like a parasite.

"Hey baby, why don't you sit next to Jake and opposite Leah, seeing as you and Jake are already more or less _acquainted_. That gives you a chance to talk to this lovely lady," he motioned over to Leah, his eyes lingered a moment too long (but I let it drop) "And I can catch up with my main man."

"But, w-wouldn't it be the same if I sat next to you, and you sat opposite hi- um, Jacob?"

Paul didn't seem to notice my reluctance to sit next to _it_ and neither did Leah - she was too busy eye fucking some poor teen sitting with his parents - but Jacob did.

I caught his eye over Paul's shoulder, and in that short few seconds, he managed to quirk both of his black brows before letting an challenging smirk spread across his face.

"We could do that," Paul shrugged, "But then I wouldn't get a fair chance to get to know Leah."

Ugh. Give me a bucket so a can barf.

"Let's just do _that_," Ja_cob_ piped up suddenly, "It's just a seat."

I tried to act unruffled by it as I went to my allocated slot - beside someone (in my views) worse than Hitler himself.

Before taking his own seat, he gently pulled out mine for me to slip into - which I finally did after casting him a sharp glare.

His carefree chuckle continued for a while, even after we had sat down - me being as far as I could away from him, which wasn't very far seeing as this fucking table was the size of a fleas ass.

The waiter came straight over to order drinks. And I thank God for that. 'Cause I need a big one. And I needed it _now_.

"I'll have a Margarita on the rocks, please," And before the waiter could turn to me, Jacob finished, "And so will this _lovely_ lady to my right."

Paul and Leah were trapped in their own discussion - which, by the body language, made me seriously reconsider going home with Paul (but then I thought, every guy was like this with _her_, so whatever,) - so they didn't notice the event that had just occurred.

And then, for the first time since I had coughed out his name, I spoke to Jacob.

Well, um, _snarled_ would be a better word.

"How do you know I wanted that?"

He turned to me with a teasing grin. That cock.

"_Please_. My memory isn't _that_ bad." I didn't have to rack my brains back to our first encounter at Mike's bar. I must have told the little shit my favourite in one of the moments he had frequently called me over.

Instead of retorting with some other snarky response about the drink, I shot back with something else.

"Good. Neither is mine." His breathing stopped for a moment, and I faintly wondered if he was in the early stages of a heart attack, but was sadly disappointed when instead of dropping to the floor, his eyes blazed in a mixture of anguish, sadness and regret and he expelled the long breath he had been holding.

"Bella," he whispered and despite everything, I couldn't help but close my eyes at the soft sound that I never thought I would hear again, "I will never forgive myself for what I did…-"

"Yeah. Well," I sighed, flicking my gaze over to the others, "That makes _two_ of us."

Jacob released a hopeless sigh but before he could hand me some more of his shit on a silver platter, the waiter returned with our drinks.

I was interrupted in the motions of taking a big long gulp by Paul.

"Let's make a toast," he announced. _A toast? Why the fuck would we need a toast? It's just us damnit, cant a girl have some _alone_ time with her little baby M_?

I rolled my eyes and removed the salt rimmed glass from my lips, absentmindedly licking away the crystals as Jacob questioned him.

"Why exactly are we toasting about?" He sounded amused.

Paul reached behind him to scratch the back of his neck, "I have no fucking clue," he grinned and an elderly couple at the table behind us glared at him for his abusive language, "Anyone think of anything?"

Before I could say, _fuck the toast and let's get hammered_, the royal ass-hat spoke.

"How about…to _new beginnings_, starting _afresh_ and reunions…?"

"I'll show you new fucking beginnings," I muttered under my breath.

They raised their glasses and I reluctantly followed, holding it there so I could clink glasses with Paul and Leah.

But I refused to touch Jacobs.

So he had to do it himself.

And _then_ I got to drain my drink.

"Woah there Bella, trying to get hammered already?" Paul noticed my sudden alcohol consumption. And then of course, all eyes were on me.

Before I could answer, Leah spoke up.

"Leave her be. If she wants to get hammered then let her, we'll probably join her anyway," she smiled kindly at me and covered my hand with hers.

I never thought I'd say it, but I actually love this woman.

Maybe I'll turn lesbian after this evening…

"I know I will," Jacob muttered beside me, only loud enough for me to hear.

I glared up at him, but faltered when I realised he was already staring intently at me with those eyes I knew so well.

A hand touched my bare leg and I broke my gaze to look over at Paul expectantly.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was talking to Leah. (Again. Not that I cared.)

The same hand deliberately brushed the length of my thigh - on then did I realise that the touch which I recognized was not Paul's.

I looked up at Jacob who was staring off into space - which would have been a good act, if it weren't for the fact that he wore a shit eating grin.

I stood up, pulling my leg away from his soft, familiar touch.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

Leah smiled, "Bathroom's over there sweetie." She pointed to the door which she had exited not too long ago.

I nodded and made my quick get away.

Once I was in the empty ladies room I was able to think.

What was there to think?

Jacob was here. So _what_?

_So, he meant everything to you_…

I knew that.

But I couldn't do anything about it. As much as I tried. I would just have to go through with it. Live this evening - hell, maybe even savour it, knowing this would be the last time I saw him as I was more than a little bit more than sure I would be dumping Paul when we got home, so there would be no reason to ever see _him_, would there?

I felt sorry for Paul. I loved him - of course I loved him. He was a great man. But he needed something better than me. He needed someone who could give him _everything_.

And I just wasn't that woman.

Maybe him and Leah…?

I sighed and shook my head, before dabbing some cold water on my face before doing the same to the back of my neck. Drying it with a piece of toilet paper as well as my under arms.

What? This stress was making me sweat.

"I can do this," I muttered to myself as I exited the bathroom, "I can do this. I can do t-"

I walked straight into someone.

And before I could say sorry, I was being roughly handled into the disabled cubicle.

"What the-" I started, but froze when I saw who had locked me in this room.

Jacob.

"Jake? What are you-" He went from standing by the door, to crushing me back against one of the white walls, his heavy body caged mine as he yanked my chin upwards and met my lips halfway. Kissing me with such intensity, that for a moment, I couldn't even remember my name.

And then he broke away. _He _broke away. Hands still holding my face as his blazing eyes bore into mine, both of us gasping for air.

"I wanted to do that all evening."

Everything flooded back to me then - and I realised what had happened.

"Get off of me Jacob!" I snapped, shoving against his chest, "What the _fuck_ do you think your doing? You cant treat me like this! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I shoved and hit his hard chest - which without a doubt, had no affect on him whatsoever - until he released me, but still cornered me.

I was fuming.

"What right do you have to bring me in here and kiss me?!" I snarled, "After _all_ you did to me!"

Something clicked within him.

"Would you get it through your head that I'm sorry?! I told you I was sorry! I told you that morning!" He yelled back, "I'm still sorry now," he sighed and lowered his voice, clasping his hands at the back of his head, "Nothing can take away what I did to you that morning. And I'll be forever sorry. To you…But the thing is Bella, there hasn't been one day where you haven't crossed my mind. It drives me insane! I wanted to stay with you. I wanted to stay forever with you, and…I wanted to _love_ you and keep you as mine forever. But I get _too_ possessive. I know I get too possessive. And I knew, in the back of my mind, sooner or later, you would leave me because of _that_. And then I would be the one heart broken. I would be the one with the grudge. So I had to do it," he sighed again and took another step closer to me so that we were nearly touching, "It hurt me as much as it hurt you-"

"Oh, I'm fucking sure," I spat sarcastically.

"It did! I swear to you. Those words I said - about the marriage and children, that was what _I _wanted. I wanted that. I wanted it _so_ much, that I knew, if I didn't get out now. If I stayed, I would have smothered you too much. I would have driven you away from me. And by then, our relationship would have developed and I would have been more heart broken than I _was_. I would have _died_ inside," he brushed the side of my face, but I jerked away from him, not looking into his eyes as they were too soft,

"A part of me died that morning. When I left you, I left part of my heart back with you too. I couldn't get over it for weeks," he tilted my chin upwards but I refused to meet his gaze, "I still haven't got over it."

"Sure. I bet the first thing you did when you left was fucked any girl you saw. Am I right? I bet you did that just to get me off your mind. What was I anyway? Oh, that's right. Just some useless fuck. What were those words you told me that _night_…? Hmm…'I was the best _ever_'? What a load of BULL SHIT!" I threw back at him, but before I could continue, Jacob took my shoulders in his large hands and shook me to a silence. Physically shook me.

His nails bit into my flesh.

"Don't you fucking _dare_! Don't you dare accuse me of things I never did! I have hardly had any fucking _contact_ with a woman since I left! I-"

"Then what the _fuck_ is Leah doing here?!" I shrieked back at him.

He sighed.

"When Paul told me that he wanted me to meet his girl _Bella_ - I knew that it was you. I knew it in my gut that…it was _you_. And I couldn't bear it. I couldn't make myself go and meet the two of you all…sappy and romantic, because deep down in my _heart_, I knew that if I would have stayed - that was what could have been," he caught my gaze in his, and for a moment, I saw what could have been, "So I told myself to bring someone. Anyone of the opposite sex. Not to fuck…Of course not _that_. Just to take my mind off of you," he sighed ashamedly, "_And_…to try and make you jealous…." he finally admitted.

"_You_. Brought _her_. To try and make me jealous?" I asked incredulously, "Why?! You know what effect you have on me! Why would you just make things that much harder?"

"Because I'm a stupid man."

"Now _there's_ something we can both agree on."

He glanced up away from his feet, to look me in the eye. He smiled lightly, and as much as I wanted to smile back. As much as I wanted to kiss him hard and slow.

I couldn't.

I knew the truth and I believed it.

But I just _couldn't_.

"I'm sorry, Jake," he eyes brightened visibly when I called him that, "I'm sorry." And then I took a step around him and made my way towards the door.

"Wait!" He cried, grabbing my wrist, "Please Bella. Baby, it's you. It's always been you! It took me a long time to figure this out. But Bella, honey, you're my soul mate. My true other half. None of that shitty stuff, I swear. Us Quileute's have a legend - about how we used to see someone and fall in love at first sight. I swear to God that's happened to me. I cant explain how I feel about you any other way…" he shook his head like he couldn't quite believe it, "That night when I told you I really liked you…Well, I lied. Because the thing is, is I should have told you that I _loved_ you. I love you. There hasn't been a moment where I've stopped loving you. Just you. _Only you_."

And then I saw the unimaginable.

I saw a tear slip from under his closed lashes.

If it was fake, he would have left it running, just to make sure that I really did see it. But he didn't. He scrubbed it furiously away with the back of his hand.

He wasn't lying. I knew that.

But had there ever been a moment when I actually thought he was?

The answer to that is no.

No there wasn't.

"I believe you," I uttered finally in a long breathy sigh, "I believe you." He nodded and he looked as if he would burst into tears, but instead, he took a trembling step towards me.

He took my chin in his warm hands and tilted it towards his face.

I closed my eyes, but nothing happened.

When I opened my eyes to see if he really was there, I found him staring at my face with undiluted adoration.

He stroked my cheek with his thumb - brushing away the tears which I hadn't realised had escaped, and lowered his mouth to mine.

I had never been kissed so softly.

But that was it. It was just a kiss. Not a passionate make out session like we had shared previously in the past.

Just a kiss, that displayed so many emotions, feelings, thoughts in one go.

"Let me think," I whispered to him, "I need to think," he tried to protest but I cut him off, "I believe you. But give me time." I reached up and pulled his hands away from my face and turned to unlock the door.

He let me go.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Paul asked when I took my seat.

"Oh, er, there was a really big cue," he thought about it for a moment and looked like he could have pressed it further, but Leah interrupted.

"Honey, have you been…crying?"

"What? No. No, I haven't. I was…really hot, so I splashed some water on my face." I scrambled for an excuse.

"Oh, your right. It's _boiling_ in here," Leah fanned herself with the menu, "The AC probably broke or something…Oh, by the way, have you seen Jacob? He said he went to the toilet, but he's been quite a while…" I hope my blush wouldn't give myself away, so I turned and pretended to look for him.

In the end the _pretending_ part wasn't so necessary.

"Ah, there he is," I pointed to his mammoth frame, weaving between the compact tables. His head was down and his hands were shoved into his pockets.

I swallowed.

I had never felt so terrible.

"Hey, sorry about that. _Huge_ cue." He apologized in a small voice as he took his seat beside me.

Instead of scooting the furthest away that I could possibly go, I edged a bit closer to him - which didn't miss his observant gaze - pulling my chair into the table as an excuse to be closer.

I wanted to make amends.

"Dude, have you been crying _too_?" Paul asked him, leaning forward across the table, trying to take a peek at Jake's face as he semi-hid it.

"Hell no," he said a little to quickly, "It's so fucking hot in here. I splashed some water on my face."

"Huh. That's what Bells did," Jake's eyes flickered to mine, "But it is like an oven in here. Maybe I should-"

"Don't worry about it man. We're cool."

Hot on the surface. Cold in the heart.

That was how I felt right now.

_Why didn't you just forgive him in the bathroom? You had your chance!_

_I wasn't ready, okay? I wasn't ready _then_._

_Oh, but you are now?_

I wasn't sure.

_Let me think. I just need to think_.

So I did.

I thought as we ate. I thought as we spoke and I thought as we drank.

I thought harder when Jake's gaze would lock with mine, or when he would lean slightly towards me and I would feel his warmth radiating through the small space separating us, or when I would get an occasional whiff of his familiar fragrance that I couldn't quite put my finger on…

In _fact_. I thought _so_ much, after dessert I just couldn't take it anymore and was forced to excuse myself.

"Just…need some fresh air," I tried not to gasp, but failed miserably, "The heat's getting to me now."

"Oh, well would you like me to come with you?" Leah asked kindly.

"No. I'll be okay. I'll be back in a few, just need to get a breather." And I scurried off before I could be interrogated more.

Feeling the cool air of Port Angeles on my skin felt as good as sex at that point. Being in that room, with all those memories and people surrounding me - I felt like I was suffocating.

I took another deep breath through my nose, before stepping down the concrete stairs. I sat on the wall outside the restaurant for a bit, but then realised - by the way people were looking at me - that I must have looked like a retard or something. Standing by myself.

So I wandered round to the side of the building. It was dark, but the door to the kitchen was open so there was a little light.

"Bella," He hand touched my bare arm through the darkness and I shrieked in fright.

"Woah, it's just me," Jacob's arms circled round my shoulders and pulled me against his chest, his cheek rested on top of my head, "It's just _me_."

And then without realising it - all that thinking, and stressing and worrying flew right out the window, and I noticed I had just wasted a bunch of time.

It was just _him_.

Just like he said.

It would always be him.

"What are you doing out here?" I croaked and cleared my thick voice and rubbed my face discreetly with the back of my hand to try and hide the fact that I had been crying.

"I told them I needed a smoke," His voice came from the darkness - which I could only partially see, but I was pretty sure he could see less of me, seeing as I had my back to the only available light source.

"You smoke?" I was surprised to say the least.

"No," he shook his head, "I just made it up. They wouldn't know the difference, seeing as they're all over each other."

I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that," he apologized quickly, "You know. Encase you still-…encase you and _him_…"

I shook my head before he had finished.

I had to tell him.

"Jake," I closed my eyes, "I…"

"Yes?" He whispered taking a step closer to me, so that he was now standing right in front of me, my back pressed against the brick wall and his chest touching mine.

"It's you. Too, I mean. What you said earlier, about it being _me_. Well, it's _you_," Fuck, this was coming out like shit, so I settled for something much more clear, much more easier…

"I love you Jacob Black."

I think I heard him release a pained moan before he gathered my body up in his arms.

"I love you Bella. I love you so much. You've just made me the happiest man on Earth!" He laughed, but it sounded a little muffled, like he was maybe crying, "I'll love you forever. I'm here for you now, and nothing can change that." He kissed me again and again, and as well as tasting the sweetness of his tongue, I tasted the saltiness of both our tears.

"And you know you mentioned something about being possessive…? Well, I decided I don't care. If I want you, I want your possessiveness and all. You don't come in pieces. It's a package deal." I twisted my fingers through his hair and brought his mouth back down to mine.

"Thank you. But I wont be possessive. I promise. I wont put any risk of driving you away from me. I'll…I think I'll be _protective_ instead. Yeah."

"Whatever you are," I smiled happily, "I'll still love you."

"Even if I was a hairy _werewolf_?" I giggled and brought my lips to his ear.

"Even _that_."

"Good," he growled and assaulted my neck with painfully cute kisses, trailing them down to my collar bone, then to the top of my breast.

"Um, Jake?"

"Mm?"

"Really? Here?"

"Yeah?"

"But it's all…dirty."

"I'll hold you."

They were the only words I needed to hear.

"Hold me _close_."

His rough hands moved up my bare thighs and stroked my panties.

"I will," he kissed me tenderly on my left breast, before slipping his fingers under the flimsy fabric and tugging it down to my ankles, slipping it off of my shoes and stuffing them in his back pocket.

"I hope you plan on giving those back,"

"Maybe…maybe not." I shrugged.

I didn't actually care if he had them. As long as _he_ had them.

"God, this was the skirt I met you in," On hand held onto my ass as the other fumbled with his buckled and fly.

It was also the skirt I had met Paul in, but that wasn't the point.

"I know." I breathed into his hair, smelling the soft fragrance.

"Don't you dare throw this skirt away. It's like our baby."

God. _Babies_.

"I wont, I wont." I promised him all too quickly.

"Good." He looked up from his - what I presumed - dick, pecked me on the lips, lifted my up, hooking my legs around his waist before easing me down on his hot appendage.

I let my eyes close as I relished the feeling of his unique warmth inside of me, filling me deep and reaching places I had never been touched before.

It was all a memory.

Once.

"Fuck, Bella," he moaned into my ear as he leaned me against the brick wall, pulled out almost fully, before slamming back inside of me.

With each painful thrust a memory which I had forgotten about our time together, flashed before my eyes.

Him inside of me.

Him on top of me.

Him beside me.

Him with me.

He penetrated my flesh again and again with his lean hips, bouncing me up and down on his thighs, grating my back raw against the wall as we both shared the same breath. The same passion.

The same moment.

I couldn't think of anything else apart from him, _us_ and our bodies mingled as one.

Not about Paul, or Leah, the past or the future. My mind was on one thing and one thing only.

The _present_.

This day, this moment, this breath.

"Yes Jacob," I cried, throwing my head back against the wall.

"Bella," he moaned brokenly, "It's…I'm coming…no…I don't, have a…condom," each word was accentuated by a harder thrust.

"I don't care. I don't care. I love you. I want to feel you coming inside of me." I panted into the cool night time air.

"Pill?" He rasped, "Are…you on the…" I knew, so I saved him the trouble, seeing as he was doing all the hard work right now.

"No." I heard him swallow.

"I never thought about having children…so…early…"

"Me…neither," He braced his one hand against the wall, gripped onto me tighter with the other and started hammering me full speed.

"We're making a baby…?"

"We're making a baby," I whispered breathlessly.

At that moment, I didn't care that my back was probably red as a beetroot right now, or that Paul and Leah were sitting innocently in the restaurant as Jake and I made love on the wall.

I didn't care that I would probably have a baby by the end of the year.

At that moment, I was sharing my body with my _soul mate_.

And that ruled out _everything_.

**The End?**

**Okay, so I thought this could be the end and everything, actually, I was going to end it a little higher up, just after the hairy werewolf remark lol, but then I thought, this IS rated M, and you guys have been VERY supportive, so maybe just a little smutty bit at the end...? Haha. Anyway, SHOULD this be the end? I dunnoooo.**

**REVIEW BABES AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS.**

**Ta, ta xo**


	6. Rabbits and Tigers

_**LAST CHAPTER!**_

**_- I apologize that this is such a short ass story, but it was intended to be that way in the beginning - I just never expected I would get so much L.O.V.E! Yay me ;)_**

**_There is a small authors note (which I would appreciate it if you read) at the end of this baby - which I fervently hope you enjoy and REVIEW anyway, because you love me and I love you - and HOLY SHIT does that sound like something from Barney._**

**_Remember yall, Jacob Black is watching you._**

**_- I fucking wish. LOL._**

* * *

"We should go inside," I murmured, watching the misty clouds of hot dense air being expelled from Jake's parted lips into the cool night as we both tried hopelessly to catch our breath after our restaurant wall _fun_.

And _fun_ it was.

"Okay," he whispered, but pressed his face against the crook of my neck so that I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"I need to break up with Paul." The soft, tender kisses Jacob was trailing across my collarbone came to a slow stop, before he raised his head to look me in the eye. The dim light from the outside lights glinted off his liquid gaze.

"I understand," his hands rubbed my goose pimpled arms soothingly, "I'm with you every step of the way, baby." I melted a little deeper into his embrace.

If that was even possible.

"What about you and Leah?" He shrugged.

"What about us? We don't have a connection or anything. Not like _we_ do," he pressed his forehead to mine, "She's just lucky she got a free meal with a random stranger I guess."

I closed my eyes for a long moment, staying in the same position I was - Jacob's forehead resting against mine, his nose occasionally touching mine and his lips dangerously close to mine.

In the end, I don't think he could take it any longer as he covered his parted lips over my closed ones in his familiar kiss, changing one moment into another.

Just like that.

"Let's go before I have to fuck you mercilessly against the wall again," he breathed against my ear, "Or would you prefer it to be on top of the trash can?"

"We'll save that one for another day, honey." I giggled and patted his chest before standing to my jelly like knees and starting to adjust myself as Jake rolled himself to his own feet, tucking his _prominent_ self away and zipping up his fly.

"Um, you still have my panties Jake." Man, I wondered why it was so damn breezy down there.

He chuckled and patted the small lump in his back pocket where he had frantically stuffed them earlier.

"So I do." I laughed and held out my hand waiting.

"Come on. Give them back,"

"You know what? I don't think I will."

And then he bolted for the entrance of the restaurant, leaving me running after him, hand holding skirt down - _panty-less._

Of course, being someone who cant watch where she's going, I run straight into the back of Jake, who is facing the very confused Paul and Leah who were just making their way outside.

"Hey," we all said at the same time. Except mine and Jacob's was all breathy.

"Guys, we already paid the check. We were coming out to find you, seeing as you took so damn long." Surprisingly, Paul didn't sound angry - yet…_jokey_ and happy and completely at ease at the fact that he could probably smell the sex radiating from Jake and I at that moment.

"Oh, er, thanks man. I could have got that though-"

"Absolutely not. It's a pleasure." We were kind of just _standing_ there - and as I glanced from Leah, to Paul to _him_, I could sense the sudden discomfort and unease unlike before.

And weirdly enough. It came from all of us.

Jacob then turned slightly to me, and as I was already looking at him, I didn't miss the encouraging look he gave me, before passing me a slight smile.

My breath hitched in my throat and I turned fully on to face Paul - who I now noticed had one hand on the small of Leah's back - a sudden surge of confidence washed over me from just that small little gesture Jake had left me with.

"Paul, I need to talk to you." The confident me stood tall.

"Of course. How about we head outside…" he gestured for Jake to lead the way, which he did, but not without dragging Leah away first. He obviously wanted to give us some privacy on the matter at hand.

Man, I love his ass.

I started to walk to the door, taking small - yet confident steps as Paul walked beside me at the same speed. I gazed up at his face and I could see the unease on it.

"I need to talk to you too. So, whenever your ready…"

"Oh. Well, mine can wait." God, can it wait. I have a _whole_ lifetime after this evening. I think the say of someone else could fit in before mine.

"You sure?" I nodded and gave him a tight smile.

"Okay…" he took a deep breath and gazed up at the stars for a moment. He was nervous. I could tell _that_ much.

So I was instantly on end, and my eyes darted around for Jacob on natural instinct, but I couldn't see him in the darkness.

_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Maybe he's going to propose…FUCK! What do I say then? Of course _no_, but then he'll ask why and I'll have to tell him that I'm banging his best friend behind-_

"I cant be with you anymore Bella," He blurted out, his words cutting through my internal breakdown, "I'm so sorry. I'm not cheating on you. I swear. But I just cant be with you anymore. I didn't know that before we came out. But now I do. And I'm so sorry I had to do it this way. But it doesn't feel right."

I stared at him, mouth gaping.

_He_ was breaking up with _me_?

But before I could utter a 'why', he continued quickly and nervously.

"I love you. I do. I always will. But…this evening - I've been thinking. _A lot_. And when I was thinking, my mind went back to some stories my dad told me when I was younger about my tribe and our people about how we sometimes find our true love in a woman at first sight - and you just _know_," he took a deep breath and smiled faintly, "You _know_, that they're your soul mate. And when I met you, I had no doubt in my mind that it was _you_. But now I've met _Leah_…-"

"Leah?" I choked out.

"Yes…" He sighed happily for a moment and I was happy to see him happy - but not as happy as I was about the fact that I wouldn't have to break his heart.

"_Your_ breaking up with _me_?" I managed to ask finally.

Pain flitted across his eyes, "I'm sorry. I'll do anything to repay you. Anything. But just let me be with her Bells. Let me be _happier_ than ever. You've got the power to do that and I want you to-"

"Paul, shh! Stop rambling you moron. I understand. Your heart lies with someone else. With _Leah_. But, the thing is…mine does too. You know that thing I wanted to tell you?" He looked stunned, but nodded anyway, "I was going to tell you what you just told me - apart from the whole Quileute thing - because I'm guessing that's what you are seeing as Jake told me the same thing and seeing as you and Jacob have been best friends since you were kids…" He nodded again and then froze.

"JAKE?!"

I blushed and nodded.

"Well, that makes sense I guess." I looked up at his calmer form confused.

"I mean, the way he kept on looking at you all night and how you had already met…It goes a bit deeper than that doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I said softly.

And then he surprised me by chuckling.

"I think this went better than expected." He smiled at me and I couldn't help the giggle that burst through my lips.

"Come here, honey," he opened his arms for me to step into. Crushing me to his body in his _friendly_ hug.

"I love you," he murmured into my hair, "Always remember that. It's just a…different kind of love now. We both have someone we cant live without."

I smiled against his chest and blinked back the tears, before squeezing him tighter in my arms.

"You'll always be my best friend Paul."

"And you mine," he sighed and then chuckled once, "But on that note, looks like Jake and Leah are on they're way over." He kissed my head and patted my butt playfully once before releasing me as we both turned to our grinning soul mates.

As the beaming Jake and Leah approached us, Paul slung his arm easily around my shoulders and bent down a little before stage whispering to me.

"Are you going commando?"

* * *

The door slammed.

"Hey baby, I'm ho-"

"_Shh_!" I ran out of the kitchen, frantically waving my hands in the air at Jake who was frozen, "I just put Madison and Brooke to bed!" I whispered loudly to him, "You'll wake them up."

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

I listened for either of their shrill cries I had heard _so_ much that day - but there was no sound, so I smiled at Jake and closed the distance between us.

"It's fine." I took his coat off for him and hung it up in the coat closet.

Two arms circled my waist and pulled me out or the closet.

"I missed you," he nuzzled my neck with his face, inhaling his favourite perfume I always wore for him.

I turned in his arms and wound my arms around his waist and whispered, "I missed you too."

He closed his eyes and inclined his head, brushing his lips blindly across my tingling skin until he found my lips. His kisses we're soft and loving. Like they always had been.

"How was work?" I murmured as he placed open mouth kisses across my face.

"Let's not talk about work. I know how much you hate it," I smiled lightly.

"You know me so well."

"That I do."

"So, what shall we talk about then…?"

"How about…that fact that I'm taking us on a vacation this weekend," he kissed me hard on the lips, "Just you and me."

I pulled away from his kisses and opened my eyes.

"What? A _Vacation_?"

"You say that like you've never heard of one before." He teased lightly.

"But what about the girls?" I demanded.

"All taken care of, baby. Paul and Leah _offered_ to take them,"

"Okay," I _did_ feel so much more reassured at the fact that it was Paul and Leah, "But we cant leave them for long."

"Just a week." He assured me, placing another kiss on my lips.

"We're going on a holiday for a week?" I was abruptly thrilled. Totally jazzed. I would soon be spending some quality time with my _husband_. Just the way it should be. And of course, it would be nice - wherever he took me - but then at the end, I would be happy and re_charged_ to come back home to our two baby girls and back to my job of being a housewife again.

"We sure are." He grinned at me.

I squealed quietly under my breath and threw myself into his open arms with all my pent up energy, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I showered him with kisses as he laughed quietly, twirling us around in a circle, "A vacation is _exactly_ what I need."

"What _we_ need."

I nodded, smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You know," he murmured against my mouth, "You could always…_show_ me how thankful you are. Just for the sake of it…" He cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked the smirk I had fell for on the _first_ day.

"Isn't that the _whole_ point of the vacation?" I smirked back, "You just want your booty call."

"It is _largely_ related to our vacation," he admitted.

"Meaning…-"

"That there wont be one hour where I'm not making sweet love to you or fucking you senseless." He finished with a grin.

"God, I love it how your so blunt." I moaned.

He squeezed my ass which he was still holding onto seeing as I was still wrapped around him. His bulging biceps supported my weight.

Obviously, nothing had changed _there_.

"How about we start that booty call early?" He whispered huskily - that infamous glint reappearing in his liquid, lusty gaze - bringing back some of our _best_ memories.

"I'm not sure," I feigned a yawn, "I'm beat and knowing you and your excellent vocal chords. You'll probably wake Madison and Brooke…." I let it hang.

"Aw, please," he whined, "I'll be quiet I promise. And if your _really_ tired, you can always go to sleep and I'll work my magic on you. It'll be the best damn dream you've ever had, that's for sure."

"Well…if it will be the _best_…"

"The best," he vowed.

"Then maybe I don't feel so tired after all," I kissed him hard and passionately on his parted lips, tasting his tongue on mine, "Let's go fuck like rabbits. But lessen up on the tiger impressions. Don't wanna give the girls nightmares."

He groaned and seized my lips in his, nearly running for our bedroom, muttering something about how he _loved rabbits._

**Finito.**

**A/N - SOOOO, I would just like to say a MAHUSIVE thank you to all my readers and reviewers out there (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) especially the ones who have stuck with me through all the stories I have written! I love you SO much girls.**

**- ANDDDD, if you WANT me to continue on Jacob and Bella stories in general - not this one i'm afraid - then mail me or review me some ideas. Your effort would not go unnamed! Or you could just review about this chapter and stay tuned to my profile to see if I pop out another one. LOL.**

**- But I will be writing a J+B, of course. But not right now, seeing as I am in the proceeds of a TAYLOR LAUTNER one.**

**Thank you. For sticking with me through this story. I'm so glad you enjoyed it - if you did haha.**

**Love Rae ox.**


End file.
